


Destin

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Implied Relationship, M/M, post-Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: UA post-Livre VI où Mevanwi devient reine des Burgondes après sa chute du trône et engage Elias comme enchanteur.





	Destin

**Author's Note:**

> Cet UA avait été élaboré par la team #petitscroustillants sur Tumblr et j'avais écris ce drabble à l'occasion. Je ne l'ai jamais posté ici donc il était temps de le faire.

Elias a toutes les raisons d’être heureux. Il travaille pour le monarque le plus riche et le plus puissant du monde britto-romain, son budget est illimité et il s’en met pleins les poches.

Seulement, il ne peut pas aller plus haut. Enfin si, Elias le pourrait, mais Mevanwi est terrible avec les traîtres, si terrible que l’enchanteur préfère penser qu’il ne peut pas aller plus haut. Il ne peut donc que chuter, et qu’il redoute tant ce jour ! Il sait qu’un jour viendra où la reine des Burgondes n’aura plus besoin de ses services, et ce jour-là sera le dernier de sa vie.

Elias a mis du temps à se l’avouer, mais il regrette les jours où il était enchanteur de Bretagne. Il regrette les jours où il devait partager son laboratoire avec cet imbécile d’herboriste, où il passait le plus clair de son temps à se demander comment se payer la tête du druide. Son immense laboratoire personnel lui semble si vide et si froid. Elias se surprend souvent à se demander ce qu’est devenu Merlin. On dit qu’il vit dans la forêt de Brocéliante maintenant.

Elias imagine que le druide y est heureux, et étrangement c’est une sorte de consolation pour le magicien, face au destin funeste qui l’attend.


End file.
